The Music of Love
by xXJustinFanxX666x
Summary: G.I. Joe thought he could never love again. But someone (you'll see who...) teaches him to open his heart. With song. Some explicit content.


The Music of Love

By xXJustinFanxX666x

~*~Chapter 1~*~

Justin Timberlake paced around his luxurious room and sighed deeply, running his fingers through his perfectly gelled hair. "It's lonely at the top," he said out loud, even though there was nobody there. That's right. There was... _nobody there_... A single tear glistened like a star shining in the darkest part of the night sky, and glided down his milky cheek. Ever since Brittney, his special angel baby girl, had left... he felt empty inside. Like the endless void of space. Indeed, he had loved her with the burning passion of a thousand suns. But alas, she hadn't even loved him with a ray of light from ONE sun. He threw himself onto his snakeskin couch and starting pouring out his heart onto his notebook page, more tears pouring elegantly from his eyes. Yes, inspiration had hit him lack a sack of clichés. All his feelings for his beloved poured onto the arrow-straight lines of the page. "I'm..." He started scribbling furiously, the words spilling out as though his pen were possessed.  
_I'm bringing sexy back__  
__Them other boys don't know how to act__  
__I think you're special, what's behind your back?__  
__So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.__  
__Take 'em to the bridge__  
__Dirty babe__  
__You see these shackles__  
__Baby I'm your slave__  
__I'll let you whip me if I misbehave__  
__It's just that no one makes me feel this way__  
__Take 'em to the chorus__  
__Come here girl__  
__Go ahead, be gone with it__  
__Come to the back__  
__Go ahead, be gone with it__  
__VIP__  
__Go ahead, be gone with it__  
__Drinks on me__  
__Go ahead, be gone with it__  
__Let me see what you're twerking with__  
__Go ahead, be gone with it__  
__Look at those hips__  
__Go ahead, be gone with it__  
__You make me smile__  
__Go ahead, be gone with it__  
__Go ahead child__  
__Go ahead, be gone with it__  
__And get your sexy on__  
__Go ahead, be gone with it__  
__Get your sexy on__  
__Go ahead, be gone with it__  
__[Repeat 6 times]__  
__Get your sexy on__  
__I'm bringing sexy back__  
__Them other fuckers don't know how to act__  
__Come let me make up for the things you lack__  
__'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast__  
__Take 'em to the bridge__  
__I'm bringing sexy back__  
__You mother fuckers watch how I attack__  
__If that's your girl you better watch your back__  
__Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact__  
__Take 'em to the chorus_

When he had finished releasing his soulful genius onto the page, he collapsed as though he had expended a little too much of his spiritual energy. He had to write another... He had to... stay strong... Success was... the best revenge. But it was... no good! Justin had fallen asleep on his six inch deep snow white shag rug after rolling off the couch in a sexy manner. In his dreams... he saw his love... Dancing, in her finest early 2000s fashion... Sequins sparkling... Would nothing ever break her cruel, post-pubescent spell?! He tossed and turned, tormented by his excruciating slumberous fantasy. Suddenly he heard an unexpected sound... an explosion?! Everybody's late 1990s dream boy deduced that a stage effect had gone wrong in the dream. But the sounds wouldn't stop! His eyes flew open, and he realized that... the explosions were real!

~*~Chapter 2~*~

(AN: Didn't expect that did u?! What an EXPLOSIVE ending! LOL! ^_^ Anywai I'll bet u guys totally won't see this pairing coming. U can thank me later trust me XD)

Justin let out an ear-piecing shriek and held himself for comfort. His ears still ringing from the explosion and his own (perfectly in key!) scream. He looked towards the explosion, his heart thumping in his chest. There was a man?! In his house?! And a chunk of the wall was missing! He suddenly tried to play it off as though his scream was a part of a song. He surely did not want to disappoint a dedicated fan. J.T. noticed that his jeans were at a normal height and tugged them back down to where his underwear was showing, his face flushing pink with embarrassment. "Yo, can I help you there?"

The man, who JT now noticed was in a military uniform looked a little confused, but then his beautiful features shifted into a look of determination. His hair was in a gloriously square buzz cut, and JT admired its gel-ability. Even more square was the man's perfect jaw. It was all that is right with the world. Indeed, it was a song waiting to happen. JT barely held back his golden voice from crooning out a serenade. Looking down at his solid, barrel-like chest, he noticed a nametag. This aryan god's name was... Joe. He suddenly put handcuffs on JT, much to his unpleasant surprise. "Whoa man, what's this all about?"

"You're under arrest for being a member of the vile terrorist organization Cobra! Surrender peacefully, Mr. Pimberlake!"

"Nah dude, you got it all wrong! I'm Justin _Timberlake,_ the multitalented entertainer sensation!"

"I'm not _stupid_... You won't fool me a third time, Pimberlake, or my name isn't G.I. Joe!

"No seriously! I'm Justin Timberlake, the nation's heartthrob! If I sing you a song, will you believe me?"

G.I. Joe blushed furiously. "I-I don't know if this is against regulations..."

"Screw the rules! Joe... listen to your heart... and THIS!" Mr. Timberlake began to sing the song he had just written on the couch. When he got to the part about the motherfuckers watching how he attacks, Joe began to cry. He stopped singing. "Sorry, did I upset you?"

"No! I'm not...!" G.I. Joe frantically put on his helmet in a pathetic attempt to hide his achingly manly tears. "This singing stuff... what does it do for our great country? Nothing! You... disgust me!" But the liquid silk streaming down his cheeks told the truth. His heroic, armor-wearing heart's defenses... had been pierced.

He barely knew this beautiful stranger, but JT felt a searing pang in his chest. "Why... are you pushing me away? Maybe things would be different if you got to know me..." He caressed what he could fit of Joe's cheek/jaw in his well-moisturized hands. "_**Biblically.**_"

G.I. Joe gasped sharply. "Are you kidding?! That would be a disgrace to AMERICA! A homosexual act..?! That's... practically terrorism...!" His face had turned red and splotchy, and was twisted with false hate. Every word caused spittle to fly in Justin's face. But JT had a musician's ear... and could hear the lies masquerading as those ugly words.

"You're lying. We both need this. Give in to your love..." He pulled a remote out of his pocket and hit a button. The stereo started playing one of his own songs. The songster then began sprinkling rose petals onto his gigantic purple silk bed. Joe had been distracted for a moment, but when he looked back at Mr. Timberlake, his clothes had vanished.

Joe was certain the (non-denominational) christian devil had overtaken him. What had happened to his ironclad, family friendly morals? He should be shooting terrorists in the face. This was wrong! This was wrong! This was... RIGHT!

They porked.

~*~Chapter 3~*~

(AN: SEE? How hawt are they together?! X3 I told u!1)

"Well," said G.I. Joe., panting heavily. "It looks like knowing _was_ half the battle."

Justin had a sudden realization. In that moment, when their souls had joined together and he'd come like a fountain... He hadn't been thinking of Brittany! How... how did this happen?! Could this be? What he'd needed all along? His stomach hurt though. He looked in the mirror and noticed a small bump. "Huh, I think you pistol whipped me a little too hard, Joe!" He eyed his new lover coyly.

G.I. Joe's eyes suddenly filled with horror. "No... not again! Justin that's... that's a baby!"

The world... became dark. Justin's mind swirled. His worst nightmares...! He fainted onto the blanket of rose petals. In that moment, G.I. Joe had never seen anyone more beautiful. This time... he wouldn't be a deadbeat father. It wasn't the American way. "I'll... I'll take care of you both, or my name isn't G.I. Joe!" Justin's eyes fluttered open.

"I'm... sorry... about that... dawg..." he coughed weakly. "I'll... raise this baby. You didn't ask for this."

"You didn't either! This is all because of my condition. Cobra, they... they gave me super sperm...! I'll never forgive them!"

Justin blanched. Cobra... Oh right, that was the organization he was working for! Pimberlake was his stage name- er, secret code name. He had been too distracted by Joe's sharp, angular jaw to notice this sudden plot twist earlier. He was torn! Torn between the love of his life... and the terrorist organization he had joined for no reason! What's worse... the super sperm project was his idea. He had wanted to be the best at everything, so had asked Cobra to develop it and run experiments for him. The world... began to churn before his eyes. JT breathed shallowly, as if there would never be enough air again.

G.I. Joe's shining, patriotic eyes filled with concern. "Is it the baby?! Justin, I'm here! JUSSSSSSSSTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" His passionate shout resonated throughout even the heavens. And Justin Timberlake's glamorous but tastefully decorated residence.

"Joe, babe, I'm... okay..." He coughed again. Things were **not** okay! Worlds... were colliding! Suddenly, his phone rang. The ringtone was... the Cobra Commandos theme song.

Joes eyes narrowed. "WHAT'S THIS?" He picked up the phone and looked at the ID. "COBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! Justin... what are you doing?! It's like... I don't even know you!" His manly tears began again, this time falling in muscular, robust droplets.

JT draped himself around the soldier, as if trying to keep him from floating away. "No, babe, it's not...! I would never...!" Suddenly, he began coughing up blood. "No, my secret chronic disease! It's...! Too late! Forgive me, my looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove...!" He let out one last faint cough and collapsed into G.I. Joe's arms. Justin Timberlake, one of the most well-rounded performers of our time... was dead. And at that moment, G.I. Joe knew one thing. No matter who he had been working for... When his true love had breathed his last artistically gifted breath... Joe's soul had died too.

(AN: OMG! I'm CRYING right now at my OWN story! :'( PLS leave lots of reviews [POSITIVE ONLY]. Thnxx. I hope u enjoyed!)


End file.
